What Happens Now
by Empty Words
Summary: COMPLETED The war is over and it's time to put their lives back in order, but what happens now. when old love is no longer reciprocated and new love is found?
1. At the Burrow

**Chapter One**

**At the Burrow.**

The day was opressively hot and muggy at the Burrow. The Weasleys were lethargic and exhausted by the heat, lying about the crowded house like so many toppled pins. Magicked fans blew warm air around the house and cooling charms tried their best to drop the sweltering temperatures.

Harry felt a bit restricted in the house. He had grown to love the ramshackle nature of the Burrow, but now it felt oddly constricting, the presence of too many people, the hot heavy air, and the clutter everywhere. There were times he missed the simple tent he had stayed in for weeks on end or the cottage by the sea that Bill and Fleur lived in.

He needed to get out of the house.

The war was over, Voldemort was dead and the Ministry was putting itself back together again. There was the usual, trials, blame, counter blame, people proclaiming innocence, and the funerals. Oh, God, all the funerals.

Harry ran a hand through his head as he walked across the Burrow's drying yellowed lawn, side stepping garden gnomes and jumping over the fence. The only real funeral he had ever been to had been Dumbledore's, they hadn't even had one for Sirius or Mad Eye, beyond a few simple words. Yet in the space of two weeks every day had been packed with mourning the dead, weeping over as their coffins were laid to rest, and constantly having the knowledge that these people had died because of him rammed into him.

It had been a stressful time, to say the least. He still hadn't seen his aunt and uncle, though he had been told that they returned to their home. He still didn't know what he was going to do now; missing a year of school was not a minor thing. And he still hadn't officially paid his respect to Tonk's surviving mother and her grandson. That one hurt most of all. He had been to the funeral, he had said pleasant words, but it still didn't seem enough. He wanted to say more, he wanted to explain things, but with all those people gathered around, hanging on every word he was saying, he couldn't truly say what he wanted to say.

He crested a small hill, looking down toward the Burrow. The sun was beginning to head toward the west, the shadows growing longer and the air losing some of it's heat and oppressiveness. Harry wiped the sweat from his brow and sat down at the base of a tree, leaning his back against it's trunk.

He hadn't been alone in the last few weeks, every night he was surrounded by the Weasleys, everyday he was surrounded by the witches and wizards that praised him for winning the war, and the only time he got a bit of time to himself, to think or to feel something was at night when he slept. Most nights that sleep was interrupted by Ginny tapping lightly at his door.

Harry sighed, rubbing his temples. He didn't know how to handle that situation. He couldn't talk to Ron or he'd freak. He couldn't talk to much of anyone anymore. He knew that the continued pretending that he was deep asleep was going to wear thin on her. He had been avoiding her as much as possible during the day, at night when the family was gathered, and at night when everyone was asleep. She had patience, but she didn't have eternal patience.

Ginny was a lovely girl and she had incredible spirit and strength. He remembered what she had done that night in Hogwarts and he still felt the pounding of pride and amazement. He was in awe of what she had managed to accomplish, not only during that battle, but also during the year he had not been at Hogwarts. Yet for all that, it just ended at awe, respect, amazement and pride that he knew someone who had done so much.

There was love there, but it was not the love he had felt the year before. The intense wanting to be with her, the burning desire to hold her in his arms, the almost maddening draw to be near her. There was still love there, but it was the love of a sister, the love of a younger sibling, not the love of a woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Maybe too much had happened in the intervening year. Maybe the months living on the run, the scores of people he knew dying, and the fact that the biggest terrifying threat in his life had been expunged changed them all. He knew he was not the same Harry Potter he was a year ago. Then he had been scared, he had wanted to fight Voldemort, to end it all.

Now… Harry didn't know where he was.

Everything that his life seemed built around had been changed. He no longer was the Boy Who Lived, the boy who was supposed to kill the Dark Lord, which had happened. Now he was the Man Who Won. The people liked heroes, but they had a lot of things to do to rebuild. To fix all that Voldemort had broken. They needed to move on with their lives and so did he.

Harry looked down at the Burrow, a house full of love and happiness, even with the loss of one of their own, it was still a house full of love and joy. He knew he could stay there as long as he wanted and he knew that he could stay there and be with a girl who loved him.

But Harry knew that love would not be reciprocated and he knew it would eventually lead to dislike and anger. He knew that he would poison that house of love and happiness if he stayed there for too long. If he didn't confront Ginny about his feeling and if he didn't explain to her why he loved her, but didn't Love her.

He dreaded telling them all bout his change in feelings for Ginny.

That didn't compare to the dread of telling them about his own change in feelings for Hermione…


	2. The Storm

**Chapter Two**

**The Storm**

The moon was heavy in the sky and the night air was moist with the promise of rain. Harry looked out toward the east, watching as the horizon began to shiver with lightning. Flashes of white amongst a mass of roiling black headed his way, he found it an oddly appropriate image.

He idly wondered how long he had been in this spot; the last thing he remembered was thinking of Hermione then the distant thunder was waking him up. He stretched, feeling the muscles in his arms and legs cry out in slight protest from their hours of motionlessness. He was about to rise to his feet when he saw the figure moving in his direction.

Oddly there was no fear, there was nothing to fear anymore. Wild animals? None here. Enemies? There might still be a few out there, but Death Eaters were being hunted down left and right and soon there would be none left. There was nothing to fear… but fear itself and that was something Harry had conquered a long time ago.

He stopped getting up and instead continued to lean against the tree trunk, waiting for whomever was coming to arrive, though he did make sure that his wand was in his pocket before relaxing completely. There was not fearing things and then there was stupidity.

"Harry?" A voice called out.

Harry paused a moment, then grinned. He knew that voice. "Hermione!" He jumped to his feet, casting a small globe of light over his head. He saw her illuminated briefly by the light before she moved quickly in his direction.

In moments she was in his arms and he hugged her fiercely.

"When did you arrive?" He asked, his voice muffled by her clothing and hair.

"About an hour ago."

'An hour ago?"

"Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let me go. She had to feed me and demanded all sorts of questions on my family and what I had been up to." She pulled back from him, her face shining and a smile upon her lips.

"How are your parents?" He asked.

"About how you would expect. Angry, scared, and trying to pick up where they left off. It was hard to readjust, but I think they like it better in Australia."

"Australia?" Harry asked.

"They've decided to stay there. I'm not sure why, but they seem to like it better than here." She looked a little downcast for a bit. "At least Portkey travel will make traveling a lot faster when I go see them than flying on a plane. " She smiled at that, it faltered a bit. "It was a nightmare trying to come back into England. All those forms and security. A bit late, don't you think?"

Harry nodded, though he hadn't the foggiest what she was talking about. He was just happy to see her, to see that she was safe, and to know that she was back. It had been a long couple of weeks.

"How are things Harry?" Hermione asked. She glanced back at the Burrow. "They've said you were a bit depressed or something. Ginny said you wouldn't talk to her and Ron… Ron said you barely even look at him anymore."

"I…I." Harry shook his head, stepping away from her. She laid a hand upon his shoulder; half turning him back to face her. "Its not because they've done anything wrong. It's just…" Harry sighed. "I feel ashamed of being there, of thinking what I'm thinking while all they have ever done for me is given me a home and love."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked. "You're not making sense."

Harry nodded to himself. He could feel the air beginning to thicken and the wind suddenly died down.

"I think we should go back inside." Hermione said, glancing toward the east. The clouds were a lot closer and the lightning was beginning to illuminate her face in stark colors of white and blue.

'I need to say something first. If I don't' say it now, I don't think I'll have the courage to say it again." Harry said, taking a deep breath. He had faced Voldemort and yet here he was, afraid to say it to her.

Harry felt the first drops of rain upon his shoulder. Hermione looked up at him, drops beginning to fall upon her also.

"Harry we need to get back inside."

"Just hold on one moment." Harry said, desperately reaching for that bit of courage he knew lay hidden somewhere. "I don't love Ginny." He let out a deep breath.

"What?" Hermione asked, shock flashing across her face. The rain began to pick up, the sprinkling now turning heavier and faster. He could feel the moisture beginning to soak his back and he could see the rain beginning the wet Hermione's face, tracking miniature rivulets of water down her cheek, like tears.

"I used to love her, but I don't anymore." Harry said, he set his hands upon her shoulder. He could feel the warmth of her beneath his hands, a contrast between the suddenly chilly air.

"Have you told her?" Hermione asked.

"No. I've been trying.. I've been trying to get the courage."

"Then I suggest you do it before long. She's not to be toyed with, Harry."

"I'm not toying with her. I just couldn't bring myself…there was doubt. There was doubt that I might be wrong." Harry looked at her, standing close, their faces nearly touching. Around them the wind began to pick up, tossing around fallen leaves and grass, the rain began in earnest, shedding water upon the two, but they didn't notice. "I had my doubts, until just now."

"Harry…" Hermione began.

He leaned forward and kissed her, his arms moving around her waist and his body shielding her from the rain. There was hesitation, a moment of indecision in her frame, but then suddenly she melded against him and gripped him.

The rain washed over them and they were oblivious to it.


	3. In The Bedroom

**Chapter Three**

**In the Bedroom**

She was close to him, so close that he could feel the heat of her skin, the smell of her hair, and the sound of her breathing, slow and steady. The storm raged about the Burrow, the sounds of fierce wind, lashing rain, and cracking thunder filled the air. Yet, Harry didn't notice any of it, instead he focused his attention upon the slightly movements Hermione made, taking it in and reveling in it.

"I really should be going." Hermione said, she adjusted upon the rug she was sitting upon, the blanket draped about her shoulders shifting.

Harry looked toward her and he set his hand upon her own. "A moment longer." He said. "You don't realize how much I've missed you."

She smiled at that, a rose color creeping into her cheeks. "I know we've had a rough time of it. I just…." She shook her head.

"It has nothing to do with what I said outside in the rain. It's just…I miss the your presence, like a missing arm or something." Harry shook his head, trying to grope for the words that weren't coming to him. "All that time we spent together, all those things we faced. You were always there, you were always there to be counted upon. I guess…I guess I just got very used to you being there. And when you were gone…" Harry shook his head, cursing himself silently for being unable to correctly express what he felt.

Hermione kissed him on the cheek for his efforts. "I understand." She said.

Harry smiled in relief. "The last few weeks have been hard. I've missed you being near, being there to talk to, or being there to drag out what was brothering me before it settled in too deep." Harry gripped her hand.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to be here the last two weeks." Hermione sadi. " I wish I could have been. There were a lot of things that you shouldn't have had to face, not without your friends."

Harry smiled. "I'm not so fragile that I'll break at the slightest touch." Harry said.

'You know what I mean. All the funerals, all the people we've known… dead. And you having to be there for everyone of their funerals. I should have been here, given my support." Hermione clarified, her hand tightening about his. "I'm sorry."

'There's no need to be sorry.' Harry said. 'You had your family to think of. I would have done the same. There's no need to hold regrets, there's no need to be sadden that you weren't here. It wasn't what I was trying to get across anyway." Harry glanced toward the small window, it's glass panes plastered in rain and stuck with windblown leaves. "It's just that I missed you."

"I missed you too, Harry."

They sat there in silence for a moment, the only sounds were the cracking lightning, the howling wind, and the noise of falling rain. It was an oddly contradictory moment, a world of chaos outside, yet in this room, there was peace and comfort.

"Do you ever miss those days when we were still living out of the tent?" Harry asked.

"You mean the hunger, the fear, the cold, and the constant worrying that people you know are dying and fighting while you're stuck trying to figure out a puzzle?" Hermione asked, an eyebrow arched.

Harry ducked his head. "No. Not those parts."

He felt her arm slide across his shoulders. "I shouldn't jest about those things." She whispered close to his ear. "I know what you are talking about. You live in a place long enough and then you begin thinking of it as home, you put a little of yourself in it and you make memories there." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "There were some lovely times. Not all of them were bad. Sometimes I wished they didn't end the way they did. I wish that things could have gone on a bit longer, but without all the evil that had been going on around us at that time. A few more joyful days living in the tent…a few more days where we didn't have to worry about the horcruxes or of anything. Just some time to enjoy that little bit of freedom we had, living on the run"

Harry smiled slightly. "I'm not sure if it's because of the life I've lived, but those months in the tent were some of the best times of my life."

Hermione looked at him archly again. "You're daft." She said. "You've gone utterly mad in my two weeks of being gone." She grinned to take the bite out of words.

"That's been said before." He grinned.

There was a soft tapping upon his door and Harry froze. Hermione looked up at him and then the door. The tapping paused for a moment, then began against, tentatively.

"You expecting company, Harry?" She asked softly. Her arm retreated from his shoulder, moving to her lap.

Harry stared at the door. "Ginny." He mouthed. She nodded, understanding. Her eyes fixated upon the door and he felt her stiffen slightly at his side, as if tensing for movement.

The breath seem to still in his lungs and his ears strained as hard as they could, trying to catch any sound from beyond the door. The tapping sounded again, this time it seemed a little… sorrowful. Then he heard the sound of unshod feet walking away, bare skin upon the floorboards, then muffled by a rug.

Did she hang her head as she walked away, un-received yet another night? Harry sighed, leaning forward. He felt ill and he felt tired all of a sudden.

Hermione wrapped him up in the blanket she wore, embracing him in her warm presence and sitting very close to him. She didn't look at him, instead she seem to study the floorboards of the room. He leaned into her, her presence dispelling the sickening feeling and his own misery.

"What happens now?" She asked after a long silence.

Harry thought on it.

"I don't know." He said.

She looked up at him, her eyes seemingly laden with guilt and sadness.

"Me too." She whispered.

Harry leaned against her, breathing slowly.

Harry closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of her being near him, of sharing the blanket, and the warmth. Before he knew it, darkness engulfed him and the dreams were sweet.


	4. In The Morning

**Chapter Four**

**In the Morning**

Ron came to him in the morning as he was sitting upon the steps of the house, idly making stones rotate in the air. He could hear the laughter of Ginny from inside the house, Mrs. Weasley talking loudly to George, and Percy and Mr. Weasley discussing Ministry business. Ron approached him, casually slumping down onto the steps beside him.

"What do you think?" He asked.

Harry looked up at the other man. "What do you mean?"

Ron shrugged. "Dunno. You've been odd for a while." He said.

Harry nodded. "A lot on my mind." He said simply.

"Bugger this." Ron muttered, setting his arms upon his knees and looking out toward the lawn. "Ginny told me to talk to you. Nosey git she is. I told her it's just best to leave you alone 'til you get your head wrapped around things, but she insists that something's up."

"Nothing's up." Harry said, letting the rocks set down upon the ground.

"That's what I told her." Ron said. "But, you know girls, they think just because they're girls they can read your soddin' mind." He brushed back a lock of red hair from his forehead and glanced down at Harry. "Everything's keen, right?"

"Yeah." Harry said. "Just like you said, I have to wrap my head around things. A lot's happen."

Ron glanced at him again and they sat there for a long moment.

"We'll be here for you Harry." Ron said after a while.

"You're a good friend, Ron." Harry said. Ron ducked his head and grinned.

"I'm your only mate, Harry. 'course I'm a good friend. " He clapped a hand upon his shoulder and ambled back into the house. Harry watched him go and thought on what he had done to him. There was something he owed to not only Ron, but to the others as well. Something they would never in their lives ask for payment upon, but it was something he still owed them all the same.

He sighed, leaning back against the steps and looking at the blue sky. The rain had passed and so had the sweltering heat, now it was pleasantly warm and almost cool. There was the clatter of birds in the trees and the sound of garden gnomes marching afoot.

He heard footsteps walking toward him, but he did not turn. A familiar presence sat beside him, the smell coming to him like a heavenly scent.

"I have my doubts." Harry said, after a few moments passed. He still didn't look toward the figure.

"As do I." Hermione responded.

They were silent for a while.

"I just make a right mess of things, don't I?" Harry asked.

"You've been known to cause trouble."

Harry looked up at her and saw that she had a drawn look upon her face, her eyes was distant and the small smile upon her face was forced.

"I can't do this to them. I owe them too much." Harry said.

"Ron and Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"And Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Harry said. "How would they feel to know that two of their children's hearts had been shattered? I know they've always treated me well and that they love me as much as they do their own children… it would be bad to do this to them and to Ron an d Ginny." Harry looked back out toward the lawn. "There's wrong and there's wrong and there's this situation that I've placed us both into."

Hermione sighed, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them.

"Things are never simple." Hermione said.

"I tend to make a good situation bad." Harry said, pulling himself into a sitting position. He glanced at Hermione again. "I'm not going to hurt them out of my own selfish needs. It would be wrong."

"What about Ginny."

Harry sighed. "My feelings haven't changed for her. I love her, but I don't Love her." He said. "Maybe it's all that's happened, the deaths, the battle, the end of all that has been plaguing us for years, add in the rain, the long absence…"

"Don't try to shove what you felt off on outside events." Hermione said, her voice suddenly sharp. 'Your feelings didn't just miraculously appear from a vacuum and to say that because you've had a hard time of late caused you to feel these feelings will only cheapen it for you and for me." She looked at him. "I felt what I felt and I know what I felt, it wasn't because of the rain or because I've been gone for two weeks. It was because I do love you."

Harry smiled sadly. "Yet?"

"I also love Ron. And I love this family." Hermione added, she glanced briefly back into the house, catching a glimpse of Ron peeking from a corner. " I didn't do what I did out of some girlish fancy and swooning." She sighed, oddly at a lost for words.

Harry nodded. "Ron is a good man." Harry said wholeheartedly. "He's loyal and he adores you completely. There's no better man in the world."

Hermione blushed at his words, but he still could see that the words had taken her aback. She glanced at him and he saw her arriving at the same conclusion he had been trying to articulate.

She gripped his hand. "We can't do this to them, can we?"

"No." Harry said. "Not what you and I had planned to do. Not to Ron and not to the Weasleys. I was stupid in causing this situation, I was selfish and didn't see anything besides what I wanted." Harry continued to not look at Hermione, knowing she would read every emotion he felt. "I was a bloody fool. Now, I'm going to make it right."

"What about Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Harry paused, looking down at the grass. "It doesn't change how I feel for Ginny. Those feelings weren't spontaneous or random. I have to tell her. I can't lead her on, toy with her as you said. It would be wrong and it would be hurtful to her. She needs to know.' He said.

Hermione gripped his hand tighter. "Its the only way." She said.

Harry sighed. "I'm dreading doing it."

"Postponing it will only make it worse."

"I know."

Harry heard Ginny's laughter again and stared out onto the lawn. Hermione's touch was still warm upon his hand and he her words were still fresh in his mind. He couldn't postpone it, he couldn't drag it out.

He got up and reentered the house.

Hermione watched him and quickly looked away, wiping away tears that were about to shed.


	5. Discussions Beneath the Tree

**Chapter Five**

**Discussions Beneath the Tree**

Ginny, to say the least, was devastated.

Ron on the other hand seem to be very understanding, though there was a bit of stiffness in him as he addressed Harry that night. Hermione seemed also oddly distant, as if disapproving of what he did, yet before that she had been supportive. The rest of the Weasley clan didn't seem to know how to react, though Mr. Weasley gave Harry a short and awkward talk on how one can't really know who they love or will marry until later in life. George gave him a slap on the back and a handful of his new product, Percy just nodded curtly and ignored him. Mrs. Weasley on the other hand treid to comfort him and Ginny at the same time, telling Ginny things would be alright and at the same time trying to spare Harry's feelings.

It was odd, but Harry was more relieved that Mrs. Weasley hadn't given him the cold shoulder. He didn't know what he would have done if the whole Weasley family turned against him for dumping Ginny.

As it was, he still left the Burrow, heading back out to the small hill and once again lost in though.

"A new hiding place, eh, Harry?" Ron asked, sitting down beside him on the small hill that overlooked the Burrow. He fanned himself, wiping away a bit of sweat.

"Yeah. Right in plain sight." Harry said.

"Bloody hell, Harry. You should have at least told me." Ron said, brushing back a lock of hair.

"I couldn't do that." Harry said. "I tell you and she'll find out."

"I wouldn't tell!" Ron said, suddenly angry.

Harry looked to his friend. "It's not that, Ron. It's just that she can read you. One look from you and she'd know. I couldn't have her find out that way."

"But you told _her_, didn't you?" Ron asked.

Harry shifted in his seat. "Yeah. I told Hermione."

"That why she was in your room in the middle of the night?" Ron asked, her tone once again a bit stiff. "You telling her things you can't tell me, coz I'll just babble it to Ginny with a look?"

"Not like that, Ron." Harry answered, he felt his heart begin to beat a little faster. Should he just ell him? Get it off his chest? Harry shoved away the thoughts. He knew that telling Ron would lead to nothing good. It would only make him angry and he'd lose that always tenuous connection with his best friend. "Yes, I told her what I felt, but it wasn't us sharing secrets from you. It was just… I guess I needed a girl's help in this matter. She told me how to tell Ginny. To not hurt her."

"Bloody good that did." Ron snorted. "She's devastated, but she's trying to act like she's not. Which makes it all the more worse." Ron sighed. "Bloody hell." He added, kicking a clump of dirt with his outstretched feet.

Harry continued to watch the Burrow. He cleared his throat.

"You and Hermione doing alright?" He asked, tentatively.

This time Ron grinned. "Yeah, she's brilliant. There was a little bit of awkwardness in the beginning, but it seems to be okay now. She's down there with Ginny." He said, leaning back against the tree trunk. "She says she'll be around for a couple of weeks, then she's off to settle some school business. Merlin only knows that that means."

"Good." Harry said, trying hard to sound relieved. There was an odd emotionless feeling to him.

"It's odd, y'know. That it's time for us to figure out what we're going to do with out lives." Ron pulled up a clump of grass and began shredding them one by one. "It's something I've never really thought about. And most of the time it was simply a faraway thing like: I want to be rich and do something exciting on a daily basis." Ron shrugged, tossing away the shredded grass. "Now, we got to bloody well figure out what we want to do for the rest of our lives. Talk about no soddin' pressure, mate."

Harry nodded. "At least we don't have to take the last year over." Harry said.

Ron laughed. "I think that's what Hermione wants to do. Go back to Hogwarts and finish up the year we missed. Bloody likely I'm going back." He snorted. "Plus George said he'd need some help running the business now that..." Ron trailed off, his look going a bit faraway.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. The death of Fred was still a tender spot in the family, his had been one of the first funerals Harry had to go to. After that it was a succession of young and old being buried around the country. Harry found it disquieting that the most he'd ever explored the wizarding world was in those two weeks apparating and portkeying to various funerals for all the people who died.

"There's a lot of work to do, George says. Big shoes to fill, but he doesn't think anyone but family could do the job. After all, being funny is in the Weasley blood… Well except Percy, I think he fell on his head and lost all the Weasley humor. Wanker."

"I'm sure the business will be back and running as well as it did before." Harry said.

Ron nodded, a far away look in his eye. "Aye, it'll be brilliant." He paused for a moment, looking at Harry. "What are you going to do, Harry? What happens now?" Ron asked.

Harry paused, trying to think of something. "I don't know." He said and shrugged.


	6. The Fire Conversation

**Chapter Six**

The Fire Conversation 

Things were strained at the Burrow. Ginny was still acting as if nothing had happened, though her eyes tracked him about and Hermione claimed that she wouldn't stop crying. Harry saw none of it, but he guessed that was the way she wanted it to be. Ron was still cheerful, as cheerful as he could be considering his sister was miserable.

Harry was discovering he was spending a lot of time underneath that tree on the hill. He was beginning to wear away the grass at the base of the tree.

The sun was beginning to set and he was once again sitting alone under the tree. The Burrow was quiet, the Weasleys having gone to see a family member in some place, Harry had declined to go with them. Hermione was out taking care of her educational business. Harry didn't know if she was really going back to Hogwarts or if it was just Ron's worries. She had been closed lip about that particular subject.

He was beginning to feel restless. Normally his stays at the Burrow were times where he could enjoy himself, forget about the horrid time he had with his uncle and aunt. But as it were, he hadn't seen them since they were returned to their home and now it was the Burrow that was becoming a horrid place to stay at.

Well, teaches you to break the heart of the girl who's family you're living with. Harry admonished himself.

He got to his feet, deciding to see what lay about the area. His restlessness dragging him into action.

Birds were chirping their goodnights, the sound of distant frogs began singing and a few last minute insects were buzzing about before they slumbered for the night. One world was heading toward sleep, while another was awakening.

Night fell as he wandered through a knee high field of grass, the legs of his jeans soaking with the dew upon the stems. He didn't mind the night air was cool and filled with the heady scent of grass and wood smoke.

Harry looked around and noticed a small campfire burning merrily in the distance. He didn't know what prompted him, but he headed in it's direction.

"Harry! What a wonderful surprise!" Luna Lovegood exclaimed upon seeing him.

Harry gave a wave. "Hey, Luna. How are you?"

"I'm doing great. I was expecting you." She said, smiling.

You…you were?" He asked.

"Yes." Luna smiled dreamily. "It's it what friends do over the summer? Visit one another. I was hoping you and the others would stop by sooner." She gestured toward a seat.

"Right." Harry answered, feeling a bit of shame for nearly forgetting the girl during the last couple of weeks. He sat down and uncomfortably watched as the fire sparked and sputtered, shooting up flashes of red into the air. "Nice night, eh?"

"It's wonderful." 

"What are you doing out here?" Harry asked.

'Waiting for moonsprouts to blossom." She answered.

Harry nodded, knowing it was best not to ask what those were. Instead he glanced into the distance to where her and her father's home was.

"How your Da?" He asked.

"He's still recovering. Being in Azkaban can be a trying time. But the doctors say he'll be back to his normal self soon." She smiled sadly. "It's been quiet trying staying here alone."

"You've been here alone?" Harry asked. He took a moment to noticed her slightly disheveled status. She looked thinner and hollow cheeked, thin and wispier than even before.

"What have you been doing since we left school?" Harry asked.

"I've been staying here mostly. Father had a portkey installed when I was younger, it allows for travel to St. Mungo's. Beyond that, I've been trying to repair the damage that was done to the house. But I'm not as skilled as my father would be in repairing things." She smiled sadly again.

"Blimey, Luna. You've been homeless since school let out? Don't you have any family?" Harry felt a creeping shame as he remembered that it was they who had been responsible for the destruction of the Lovegood house. He sighed, what other damages laid in his wake? The image of Hermione cropped up and he quickly shoved it away.

Luna shook her head and smiled at Harry. "It's quiet alright. You've never realized how amazing a thunderstorm can be until you've sat and watched as it rolled thorugh the area."

Harry felt another stab of shame as he remembered the terrible thunderstorm that had occurred only a few days ago. He ran his hand thorugh his hair.

"Do you want to come back with me to the Burrow?' He asked.

"Oh, is Ginny and Ron there?" She asked brightly.

"Yeah. I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will let you stay." He said.

"I don't want to be a bother."

"No, it's alright. They've just gone out for the evening, to visit some relatives. They'll be back soon. For now you can come with me and we can talk about school and stuff."

Luna smiled brightly and jumped to her feet. Harry waved his wand and the fire went out, Luna created a small pale green ball of light that illuminated their steps.

"Tell me about what happened during the year we weren't there."

Luna began happily chatting about the events in Hogwart's that had occurred while he, Hermione, and Ron were running for thier lives. The trek back to the Burrow seemed quicker than it had been walking away from it.

Hermione was at the Burrow, reading a book. The house was oddly quiet, almost ghostlike in it's lack of activity. Normally there would be shouting, calling, and all manner of noises that went on with over half a dozen people living under the same roof. As it was, the quiet made Harry feel on edge.

"Luna!" Hermione cried out, jumping to her feet. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, my! That's terrible!" Hermione cried out, shocked by the news. "Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will let you stay."

"It's no problem really." Luna said, giving a slight wave. "The nights are better now tjat it's not raining."

Harry leaned against the wall, feeling that shame keep piling up.

"You must be starving." Hermione said, pulling Luna to her feet. "I think they're still some food left over from this morning."

Luna smiled brightly and followed Hermione.

"It's a good think you were out walking tonight, Harry." Hermione whispered after she settled Luna in. Harry smiled, not really feeling the hero. After all much of it had been his fault she was homeless and his neglect that she had been out there all this time and no one had bothered to check up on her. Hermione laid a hand upon his shoulder and gave him a kiss upon his cheek.

"Merlin only knows what could have happened to her out there." She said, reentering the kitchen and starting a conversation with Luna.

Harry stood at the doorway, watching, his cheek tingling where she had kissed him. Hermione glanced back at him and gave him a smile.

"Things are never simple." He muttered.


	7. Complicated Matters Arise

**Chapter Seven**

**Complicated Matters Arise**

Harry Potter had awaken in the middle of the night, he brushed aside his blankets and rose to his feet, feeling the cool floorboards beneath them.. He walked to the window and pushed them open, sticking his head out and gasping in the cold air that wafted into the room.

He tried remembering what he had been dreaming of, something involving screaming, flashes of light, and more screaming. He didn't want to remember it all that much. It was late, that was obvious, but he saw a lone figure sitting in the soft moonlight below, Shoving on his glasses Harry made out a familiar figure, Hermione.

He glanced about, wondering if she were with someone, but it seemed that she was alone. What was she doing out there? Harry wondered. He smiled to himself, it seemed like a night for odd girls to be out alone.

The steps creaked with their age as he made his way down the stairs, stepping softly as not to wake anyone. He reached the front door, resting his hand upon the handle and taking a deep breath. Why was he afraid to go out there and see what was wrong? She was his friend and even though he had professed his love, it had been agreed upon that following such a course would only lead to unfortunate events that neither wished to occur. Yet, he hesitated, the thought of her kiss upon his cheek rising to the forefront of his mind.

Harry shoved away the nervousness and fear, pushing open the door and entering the chilly night. Dew had condensed upon the grass and Harry shivered slightly as it touched the skin of his feet, soaking though his pajama legs, and releasing the heady scent as it crushed beneath his feet.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

There was a start from the figure, a head turning in his direction. Harry could make our the curve of his face, the highlights of her hair, the rest bathed in darkness.

"What are you doing out here, Harry?" Hermione asked, there was an odd timbre to her voice, one that caused Harry to falter in his steps. It was not the usual way she talked, there was something definitely wrong.

"I…I…" Harry stammered for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts and words. Suddenly, it felt as if his tongue were not under his control and his mind was cluttered with contradictory thoughts. He shook his head and cleared his throat. "I saw you from my room and wondered why you were out here in the middle of the night." He stated, taking a deep breath.

"Its none of your concern, Harry." Hermione stated flatly. He could see the glint of her eyes beneath the dark shadows, they flashed with some anger. He was confused as to why she was angry and why she was out of the house in the middle of the night.

'Please, Hermione. Don't be angry with me." Harry said, taking a step toward her. He saw her visibly jerk back a little, which caused her to pause in his advance. She didn't want him near her, that was evident. "Tell me what's wrong." He pleaded.

"I would prefer if you just left, Harry." Hermione said, her voice suddenly cracking toward the end.

Disregarding her statement, Harry stepped forward, standing directly before her. He knelt down, dropping to nearly her eye level.

The moon was bright, although it was waning, and from it's pale blue light he could see the glistening tracks of tears down her cheeks and the redness of her eyes. She had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, his voice low. He gathered up her hands in his, they were cold.

"Please, Harry. Just leave me be." Hermione whispered, yet she did not pull her hands out of his, no made any move to leave him.

Harry shoved aside his hesitation and pulled her into an embrace. Her arms immediately wrapped themselves around him and her head went to his shoulder. He felt a deep shudder shake him as she let out a breath and a sob. Awkwardly he began patting her back as she continued to let out her emotion, wrapped in his arms.

XXX

Dawn was beginning to make its appearance in the east as Harry and Hermione sat beneath the tree that Harry had grown used to occupying. He laid across his lap, her arms tucked about her, and her legs curled up to nearly her chest. Harry laid his arm across her waist and watched as the sky began to turn a deep purple with the rising sun.

They were quiet for a while.

'I'm sorry." Harry began.

"You're a boy, who expects you to understand?"

"It's no excuse. I was… I was idiotic."

He could feel Hermione smile and felt her take his hand, the skin warm and comforting.

"There's a lot of things wrong with all of us, so the fault lies in everyone.' Hermione stated.

"How so?"

"We all have our faults, whether its what we assume the other is feeling or our own odd ability to not comprehend certain things, along with the constant changing of emotions that occur when pressure is released."

"Are you saying that because of what happened in the last couple of months, that may have changed my feelings toward you?" Harry furrowed his brow, trying to keep up with her thoughts. 

"It is a possibility. But…" Hermione paused. "I don't mean to sound hurtful here." He rose up into a sitting position, suddenly his lap feeling chilly as her warmth was removed.

"No. go on and tell me." Harry said, bracing himself.

Hermione was hesitant for a while, glancing toward the purpling sky and then back to Harry.

"I think you don't really know what you want at times."

Harry smiled slightly.

"Your… emotions tend to be sudden and unexpected as if they underwent a change overnight." Harry frowned, trying to comprehend that statement. Hermione quickly pushed forward. "Its what happened with Ginny didn't it? You didn't really have any kind of emotion toward her, beyond her being the younger sister of Ron. You didn't find her attractive, nor did you find her alluring in any matter."

Harry furrowed his brow again. "I…" He paused.

"You also had no feelings toward me. " Hermione said.

"I'll have to disagree there. I've always had feelings for you."

Hermione shook her head. "Not in that way. You… loved me, I suppose, as one would love a sister and close friend. But there were no romantic feelings attach to it, I don't even think you found me attractive."

"No-" Harry began to protest.

"A girl knows, Harry." Hermione stated. "Its how Ginny knew that you had feelings for her in the first place. When she knew it was the right time. And it's how I knew you were serious all those nights ago. You didn't have any kind of romantic feeling for me, not in the last seven years. But… suddenly you did."

Harry scrubbed his face with his hand, feeling exhausted and confused.

"I'm not saying that your emotions aren't real, they're as real as any, it's just they seem to come upon you suddenly. That is the worrying thing."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, feeling hollow.

"Your change in romantic feelings. I know you loved Ginny, as much as you could considering the circumstances we were under. But those emotions changed suddenly When you fell in love with me. One day, it seemed, that your emotions changed from love for one girl to the love of another and you acted upon it."

Harry nodded tentatively. It made him feel small and petty when she laid it out like that. What was wrong with him?

"I'm sorry." Harry said. "I don't-"

"Let me finish, Harry." Hermione laid her hand upon his. "It's scary to see it happen. To see your emotions for someone change so suddenly, from love for someone to love for another, but there's a part of me that's not afraid of it."

Harry looked up at her.

"What I said that night was true, that I do love you and not in the brotherly way." She ducked her head slightly, blushing. "There's the chance that your emotions will change and there's the possibility that you'll find another to love."

"No, Hermione." Harry stated. "That won't happen."

Hermione smiled at his words, but he knew she didn't really believe them. "I don't think you can control that, Harry." She said. Her grip tighten upon his hand. "I love you and although there's the possibility that you could change your mind later, I'm willing to take that chance." She looked into his eyes.

"You mean…"

"Yes, Harry."

"What about –"

"We'll just have to deal with that." Hermione stated, suddenly very near him.

Harry didn't know who moved first, but as the sun rose over the Burrow, they were locked in a deep kiss.


	8. Unexpected Witnesses

**Chapter Eight**

**Unexpected Witnesses**

Hermione had a plan. It was of no surprise to Harry that she had thought it though, even though she did not know that he would come to her in the middle of the night or that they would once again profess their love to one another. Yet, she had a plan with how they would deal with things when it came to telling everyone.

Harry was merely tagging along as they made their way back to the Burrow as the morning sun began to rise into the air. He was oddly beginning to shiver, even though the sun warmed his skin and Hermione's hand in his send thrills of warmth down his arm. Hermione had a determined step to her, seemingly dragging Harry along.

He continued to glance back toward the tree where they had shared their first and current kiss. He wondered if he would see it again. there were too many thoughts in his mind, there were too many possibilities of what might happen, and Harry was dreading them all for he knew none of them would be good.

The fallout of their new emotional bond would be cause for more than a little outrage on Ron and Ginny's part. How would their friendships fare? Ron, for all his loyalty, strength, and bravery, tended to be rather quick to anger, long to hold a grudge, and nearly impossible to get to let go of something. Ginny on the other hand. Harry didn't really know what her reaction would be.

Hermione and Ginny were close friends, that was obvious, they had a close bond. But how would she handle knowing that the man she loved, loved her best friend? How would anyone react to the knowledge that they had been rejected and the person they trusted the most was the object of their love's infatuation? Harry didn't know all that uch about girls, but he knew that such a thing was more than bad.

Betrayal, was the word the came to mind.

Harry wondered how hot the anger of two heartbroken Weasleys could burn.

They came across Luna as they entered the front lawn, the younger girl was seemingly talking to a small group of garden gnomes and oddly enough they seemed to be listening. Hermione came to a halt, her hand releasing Harry's and a slight flush creeping onto her cheeks. Luna looked up and smiled at them, still dressed in her pajamas and her hair spreading in a golden halo around her head. The garden gnomes seeing Harry and Hermione quickly fled into the bushes.

"Hermione! Harry!" Luna cried out happily. "How are you two?"

"Fine." Hermione said, smiling slightly. Her eyes flickered to Harry for a brief moment.

"Alright." Harry muttered, clearing his throat.

Luna continued to smile at the two of them. 'I'm so happy for the two of you." She announced, embracing Hermione first, then Harry.

"Uh.. why?' Harry asked, feeling a spasm of nervousness flash through him as he let her go.

"Well. Aren't you two… together?" Luna asked a little puzzled. "I saw you two on the hill. I was happy."

"You did?" Hermione asked, her eyes darting toward the windows of the house and back toward where the tree was.

Harry suddenly realized what a exposed place that hill was. How it was easy to see the Burrow from it and how easy it was to see the tree from the Burrow. A great many windows were directed to where the tree stood. Harry's heart began to beat a little fast, sweat trickled down his back, and he glanced to Hermione.

"How.. how much did you see?" Hermione asked.

"I think she saw enough." A voice said from the doorway. Harry and Hermione's eyes snapped to the figure in the doorway. Ron stood there, hands balled into fists, and his face an angry red color. "As did i."

"Ron-" Hermione began.

"Quiet." Ron said, his voice sharp and cutting. "This is between me and Harry."

Harry glanced briefly at Hermione and took a step forward. The fear was suddenly gone, the nervousness, the apprehension. It all faded.

"I love her." Harry stated simply.

He saw Ron's face twist into anger, he saw the red blood shot eyes narrow, and he heard a indrawn hiss of anger. What he did not see was the fist flying at him nor did he hear Hermione crying out for him to duck.

There was a moment as Ron's fist connected with his chin where Harry did not begrudge Ron's reaction, then he saw stars and there was blackness.


	9. Couch Talk

**Chapter Nine**

**Couch Talk**

Harry's head was hurting. More precisely his jaw was throbbing hideously with every beat of his heart. He lay upon the couch in the Burrow's living room, a threadbare pillow resting under his head and the age stained ceiling of the living room his only sight. He tried moving his head but, it hurt too much.

There was dull aching pain in his jaw, but what assaulted his ears was by far the worse. With a slight muffled haze, his senses seemingly dulled, Harry could hear the madness going on around him. Someone was yelling, a deep vengeful voice bellowing out hate and venom, another higher pitched and full of fury screamed back, slicing and cutting in its attack.

Harry opened his eyes to see Ron and Hermione in a row. Ginny stood behind Ron, her face contorted into anger and flushing the same red as Ron's, a solidarity in their anger. Hermione stood, her back to Harry, hands upon her hips and her stance betraying the anger she was feeling.

His eyes flickered to the doorway and saw that the rest of the Weasley family was gathered, silently watching. Mrs. Weasley was quickly and continuously wringing her hands, while Mr. Weasley had a hand upon her shoulder, either supporting her or holding her back. George peeked over their shoulders, shook his head once and disappeared back toward the kitchen. Percy stood there aloof and disdainful of their emotions, after a moment he joined George.

"You have no right to make such a demand upon me!" Hermione announced her voice scathing and hard. Ron stood erect, his face seemingly flushing an even brighter red with anger.

"Harry's awake." Mrs. Weasley announced, still wringing her hands. " Are you okay, Harry?" she was worried, yet she did not move from the doorway and Mr. Weasley still had his hand upon her shoulder.

All eyes turned to Harry, Hermione glanced at him, a look of relief flooding her features, Ginny glared at him, and Ron's eyes would have burned holes through the floorboard. Harry had the deep urge to melt into the couch or not to meet their gazes, but he did and he saw Ron flinch away, his anger still burning, and Ginny stare him down, her eyes cold and bitter. Only Hermione and Mrs. Weasley's gaze had any kind of caring emotion to them, and it was Hermione's that Harry was grateful for.

"I'm okay. " He said, moving into a sitting position.

"A bloody damn shame." Ron snapped, before turning and stomping out of the room. A moment after, Ginny followed, giving Hermione a look that would have made a lesser woman reel back.

Mrs. Weasley this time moved, pulling Ginny close and supporting her as they disappeared up the stairs and back to their rooms. Hermione slouched down upon the couch beside Harry, a look of exhaustion suffusing her features. Her eyes were red and her cheeks tear stained and she looked a right mess.

Harry laid a hand upon hers and gave it a squeeze.

She looked at him, a smile flashing brilliantly.

Harry rose to his feet, feeling slightly disjointed and wobbly. He steadied himself and took a breath.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, also rising to her feet.

"I need to talk with Ron."

"Not now. " Hermione said.

"If I don't, then I don't think I'll ever get the chance." Harry said.

"Not now, Harry." Hermione insisted.

Harry looked at her and nodded. "Fine." He said.

There was a long silence and Hermione looked down at her clothing.

"A nice morning this is turning out to be." She said, rubbing her temples. "I'm going to change and hopefully tempers will have cooled somewhat." She ducked her head close to his. "I'm not sure our welcome will be extended for long." She said in a low whisper.

Harry nodded, already comprehending that. How could they stay now? How could they continue putting the Weasley family into such a state with their presence? Harry knew that they would have to leave, sooner or later, but he had hoped it would have been later, rather than sooner. He sighed, feeling a deep sorrow for how things had truly taken a turn for the worse.

Hermione gripped his hand and looked at him, as if reading his thoughts. 'I'll be back in a bit." She said, then turned and headed up the stairs.

Harry watched her go and then slumped back down upon the couch again, rubbing his fingers over the welt that beginning to form where Ron had punched him.

There was a sudden presence at his side, Harry looked up to see Mr. Weasley, pulling a high backed chair to the couch and sitting upon it before Harry. He sighed a bit, adjusting his robes around him and taking a moment to look Harry over. Mr. Weasley looked at Harry, his soft eyes a little sorrowful and a small smile upon his face.

"The two of you are welcome to stay as long as you would like." Mr. Weasley said, a smile forming upon his face.

"I don't think Ron nor Ginny would enjoy that much." Harry said, warily.

"I'm sure they would not, but fleeing at this time would only cause more damage than staying behind and dealing with it would." Mr. Weasley said. "It may be of surprise to you, but I've been in similar situations. There is nothing more painful than losing a friend over such trivialities as this." He paused a moment. "Not to say that what the two of you feel is not a real thing, in the scheme of things, this moment will not seem all that big of a deal and to lose a good friend over it, will that would be a waste."

Harry nodded, understanding him. He had experienced his own great share of events that were more life changing than this and in his heart he knew tha this event would not be a major one in his life and that it would be a shame to lose a close, almost brother, friend over this.

Yet…

"I know my son and daughter." Mr. Weasley said, glancing toward the stairs. "They share the common trait among all Weasleys of having a hot temper when it comes to thoughts of betrayal. But give them a little time to mull it over, a little time where the can think clearly on the matter and they'll be more receptive to being talked to again. Ron may be angry now, but that will pass. If you leave now, then he'll remain angry and he'll probably not forgive you."

Harry ducked his head, sighing.

"Stay, Harry. You and Hermione." Mr. Weasley, set a hand upon his shoulder, squeezing it slightly. "You'll regret leaving now. Not before you'll worked things out with Ron and with Ginny. Plus it would make Mrs. Weasley and I sad if the two of you were chased out of our home. After all that has happened, family is still something that must be treasured greatly, now days more than ever. You and Hermione are family." Mr. Weasley smiled his kind smile and rose to his feet. "Stay. Work things out." He said again before heading to the kitchen.

Harry leaned back in the couch, staring at the ceiling once more. He felt tired, he hurt, but with Mr. Weasley's words still ringing in his ears, he felt a little hope for that things would turn out okay.

That was more than he expected, at any rate.


	10. The Company of Others

Chapter Ten

In the Company of Others

It was dawn again and Harry was once more upon the hill overlooking the Burrow. This place was becoming too much of a place to run and think or get away from the problems plaguing his own tangled mess of relations for Harry's own good. He knew it and he knew that running away from the problems that he had a major hand in creating was not going to do anything good.

With that in mind, Harry stood up, stretching a bit as the morning rays struck him and the sound of bird song, wind blowing, and a distant call of some animal filled the air. He grinned for no apparent reason, feeling flushed and alive with the new day.

"You're looking oddly pleased with yourself this morning." Hermione replied, looking up at him.

Harry glanced to the woman who had spent most of the night at his side. She like him had gotten suffocated by the high feelings and emotions of the Burrow and when he had snuck out after everyone had fallen asleep, she had joined him in his little escapism. Now she looked up at him, her eyes bleary and a yawn running through her body.

She looked lovely in the morning sun.

"Quit looking at me like that." She said, blushing a little.

"Exhaustion has never looked so much better on a person." Harry said, kneeling down before her.

"Aren't you full of flowery speeches in the morning." Hermione responded, a smiling gracing her lips. She moved slightly closer to him, her eyes dark and inviting.

"Call it a lack of sleep. Or a decision made." Harry grinned. He could feel a charge between them, like two magnets trying to come together. Bare inches separated them.

Harry pulled away and he saw the disappointed reflected briefly in her face.

"I have to talk with Ron." He said.

"Now?" She asked, her hand went to his, the soft warm flesh upon his. Harry felt like taking her in his arms. He resisted.

"It has to be now." He said.

Hermione looked at him and then abruptly nodded. "Go." She said.

Harry held onto her hand for a moment longer, taking her in. The golden light of the rising sun did make her look incredibly beautiful, but he knew it was only a scant addition to her already amazing qualities. He grinned to himself. Foolish. He thought.

"There' something odd about you." Hermione whispered.

"I think it's finally all hit me at once." Harry said.

"How so?"

"A watershed of sorts. Everything finally coming together." Harry replied.

"Not everything has come together." Hermione replied.

"Yes and this is why I have to talk to him. Now." Harry said.

Hermione nodded. "Go." She said again.

With a force of will he did not know he possessed, Harry rose to his feet and headed back down the hill.

Hermione watched as he left, feeling a profound sense of contentment. She smiled and leaned back against the tree, basking in the morning sunlight.

Everything would be fine.

She knew it.

XXX

The Burrow was quiet. Harry knew that it was the weekend and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be waking up later than they usually did. He made his way up the stairs, their creaking seemingly dampened today. He got to the top floor and paused a moment, a shiver of nervousness and anxiety flooding him for an instant.

As he was going to knock, he saw from the corner of his eye a flash of golden hair. He turned and looked up the flight of stairs, spotting a pair of blue eyes looking down at him.

"Luna?" he asked, taking a step back from Ron's door.

"Morning Harry." Luna answered back, a smile upon her face. She quickly descended down the flight of stairs and came to rest beside him. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm.. I'm going to talk to Ron." Harry said.

"Why?"

"I just need to." Harry answered, feeling a sensation of nervousness. He was losing momentum, he knew it. It had to be now. Now… "I'm sorry, Luna. But I have to do this." He moved back toward Ron's door.

He took a breath and knocked.

There was no answer.

He knocked again.

Still no answer.

"Ron. It's me." Luna said, in a bright voice.

Harry glanced at her and she smiled back.

"Go away."

"Open up." She demanded.

There was a long silence and then the sound of muffled cursing, and finally there came the clatter of locks coming off the door. Finally the latch open and the door swung open, to display a bleary eyed, disheveled Ron.

"What?" He demanded, blinking. He saw Harry and suddenly his face hardened up and he glared, stepping back into the darkness of his room to slam the door shut.

"Ron, I need to talk to you." Harry said.

"That's bloody likely to happen." Ron hissed before moving to close the door.

Luna suddenly dodged into the room, squeezing pass Harry and Ron and vanishing into the darkness

"Oh, it's very dark in here." Her voice echoed behind Ron.

"What the hell? Get out of my room." Ron said, his anger suddenly sidetracked by annoyance and confusion.

Harry took the plunge, using Ron's confusion against him. It was dirty trick he knew, but desperate times call for deserate measures. He steped forward, causing Ron to step back and away from the door, his head still snapping back and forth between Harry and Luna, trying to decide which to deal with first.

'We need to talk. About what happened between me and you and Hermione. " Harry stated, moving fast.

"Oh, you really should clean that up." Luna remarked from the darken corner of the room.

"Bloody hell, get the hell out of my room!" Ron snapped at both of them, which made the curse only has as effective.

"I love her." Harry stated out loud. It felt odd, telling someone else other than Hermione. As if it made it more real, more permanent. "I.. I love Hermione." He said again, feeling the flavor of the words on his tongue and enjoying it.

Ron stopped and stared at Harry; behind him Luna perked up and smiled brightly at Harry's words.

"Get out." Ron snapped, his face going cold once more.

"No." Harry said. He stood his ground, though he was shorter than Ron he still dominated the doorway, a stubbornness born from not wanting to lose this, his closest friend, caused him to take root upon the spot and force Ron to confront him. "We're going to talk this through. We may not come to a satisfying conclusion, but by Merlin's Beard we're going to discuss this like adults." Harry felt the power of those words flash through him. They were not children anymore, they were adults and it was time they started dealing with such things in an adult manner.

"You two really have to talk this out." Luna said, almost gliding past Harry. "If you don't' then it'll fester and you'll both be miserable." She smiled and set her hands upon the door latch. "Trust me, you'll come to some kind of agreement or at least get things off your chest." She suddenly pulled the door shit and plunged the two of them into darkness.

"Wow, it really is dark in here." Harry commented.

"Sod off." Ron snapped.

Harry felt him brush him aside as he strode for the door. There was a jingling, tugging, and ten followed by banging.

"Bloody hell, she's locked us in."

"Use your wand." Harry said.

'I can't find it. Use your bloody wand."

Harry patted his pockets for a moment. "I seem to have forgotten to bring it up."

"Great."

There was silence.

"So what happens now?" Ron asked.

Harry was quiet for a moment. "I don't know."


	11. The Things We Want

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Things We Want**

"I'm not the kid I used to be. Or at least I hope I'm not." Ron said, his features lost in the darkness of the room.

Harry waited for him to continue, his head bowed from exhaustion and his eyes feeling gritty. Luna had trapped them in Ron's room and although he had been giddy with the need to tell Ron, exhaustion was still tugging at his eyelids. It was becoming more and more difficult to not just close his eyes and fall asleep.

"I know how people thought of me. I know how I used to be." Ron continued, his voice low and barely audible. "I was the fifth wheel, the one you could never really count on. One little mistake, one suspected insult, one moment of my own weakness and I abandoned you and Hermione. She's the one that's always stuck by you." Ron sighed as Harry tried to digest the information. "I think that's why I loved her so much. That she, no matter what happened, would always stick by you, or me." He glanced toward Harry, his eyes momentarily reflecting the dim light cast by the wand sitting upon the tabletop. "She's tough, she's determined, she's brilliant, and she's always there for the people who need her. Where was I?" Ron sighed again.

"Merlin's beard, I wondered what she saw in me. That first time we kissed…" Ron sighed. "I thought I had won something beyond measure, something amazing and wonderful. It was as if everything had come together and I was on the top of the world." Ron looked at Harry, his eyes sparkling once more in the light. "But then things didn't work out well, did they."

"Ron…" Harry began.

"No. Let me speak for this once. Let me tell what I have to say and we'll see what happens."

Harry nodded, staying silent.

"I love her, more than you can understand. I love her deeply, completely, and utterly. But when I think of it, when I'm truly and viciously honest with myself… I can't see a life with her. I can't see a future for us." Ron shook his head. "I don't know why. I love her and I want to be with her, but I can't for the life of me, see anything beyond." Ron sighed.

"I'm not the man for her, not even close." Ron said.

"Ron, you're-"

"Let me speak." Ron said with force in his voice. "This isn't about me moping at my own failures, at my own faults, or my own problems with not being in the spotlight. I've gotten over those, I'll never be the hero, I'll never be the guy everyone immediately recognizes, and after all these years I for the life of me don't want that. I've seen it up close what happens to heroes and the 'great' people." Ron glanced at Harry again. "I've seen what it did to you and those you love. I saw what happened to Dumbledore and everyone else. I don't want that kind of life, I just want to grow up, have a family, and get a good job." Ron grinned. "I'll leave the adventures to those that want them and to those that are set upon that path already."

"This brings me back to what I was saying before, that I'm not the right person for Hermione. She's wonderful, she's amazing, and she's beyond incredible. But you've got to understand, that she's heading for incredible things and when I think of it, I'll just be holding her back. Hell, you'd be holding her back also."

Harry looked at Ron questioningly.

"I don't understand."

Ron ran a hand through his head. "I've been talking to my dad, you see? I've heard what he's been saying, even though I didn't really want to hear it. We're still growing up, it's too soon to declare undying love for someone. We still need to grow, even though we've been though a lot, we still have more to learn, more to grow. Hermione, you, me." Ron cleared his throat. "We're all off to bigger and better things, hopefully. Do you know what you're going to do now?"

Harry shook his head. "I guess become an Auror…"

"I thought I wanted to do the same thing. But after all that's happen, after Fred died…" Ron shook his head. "I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want adventure anymore. I don't want to seek danger anymore. I just want to live a happy life." He grinned sadly. "You and Hermione are going off to bigger things, things that I don't want and don't think I would follow you two on." Ron cleared his throat. "Its one of the reasons that I can't see anything beyond today with Hermione. Its not that I don't love her, it's not that I don't want to be with her, it's just that there's going to come a time when we'll have to part ways."

"I'm sorry, Ron." Harry said.

"I'm still angry with the two of you. I still love her and you two still went behind my back." Ron clenched his fists. "It's a bloody shitty thing to do, Harry. I thought of all people that you'd not try to cuckold someone, but I guess I was wrong."

Harry hung his head in shame.

"But even though what you two did was more than wrong, I still love the two of you. I know I'm easy to anger, than I hold grudges, I've got to live with that. I know.. I know that you love her. After all the two of you have gone through, I couldn't think of why it hadn't surfaced before. Bt it's here now and I think I don't have a chance." He smiled sadly again.

"Don't take this as a opened hearted blessing on my part. I'm still angry and I'm still jealous, but I know you love her and that she loves you. I can see it, I'm not blind. I know I don't stand much of a chance if it came to a choice. It hurts, yeah, but it would hurt a lot more to lose two of my best friends in the world. That would be more of a loss." Ron cleared his throat. "I still love her and I still want to be with her. But its time to grow up and face what our futures. Mine is with my family, with George and the business. Yours and Hermione's, I don't know. I know it's not the future I'm looking for, peace, quiet, and family."

Harry stood and walked to Ron, setting a hand upon his shoulders.

"You're a good friend, Ron. And I'm truly sorry about what I did. I'm sorry that it had to happen this way."

"Better to have it happen now than happen later, no?" Ron said, suppressing a glare. He shook his head. Harry took his hand off his shoulder. "Sorry, Harry, but I guess I still can't control it all that well. I think I still need some time to be angry, to hate you two, before things can really resolve themselves." Ron said.

"I'll leave you, then." Harry said, walking to the door.

"It's locked." Ron said.

Harry tried the latch and it opened.

"Guess its not." Ron nodded.

"I can't hate you or Hermione. You're still my friend and although I'm angry, I think I'll pass. Sooner or later."

Harry nodded, relieved more than he could believe. He closed the door as he left, his heart, although not completely lighten, was a lot better than it had been before.


	12. Business Arises in the Kitchen

Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

**Business Arises in the Kitchen**

"You surely got a silver tongue in ya, Harry." George said, sliding into the seat beside him.

Harry looked up to the older Weasley brother, a grin upon the young man's face and his hair in usually George disarray.

"How so?" Harry asked.

"My little brother isn't the sort to forgive easily, especially not when the only girl he's ever really loved isn't reciprocating and the guy who he thought of as his brother stole her away." George said.

"I did not steal her away." Harry stated, feeling a flush of anger coursing through him.  
"She has a will of her own and a mind."

The older Weasley brother raised a placating hand. "Sorry, Harry. Just making jest on a topic that seems to need a bit more time to scab over." The brother grinned down at him. "If you're wanting to know, I'm with what Dad said. Family's family and you're family. Best not let these things get too out of hand, see what happened with us and Percy? I'd rather not wait until another Voldemort takes over everything before we all come to terms with what's important. Plus…" George cleared his throat, a bleak look suddenly flashing across his features. "I'd rather not lose another brother." He gave a smile.

Harry looked at George for a long moment, unable to articulate his feelings. Instead George clapped him on the back and just smiled down at him.

There was a long silence and George cleared his throat. "If you're wanting, there's a job waiting for you at the store. If you want it."

"I'm not sure I'd make a good business man." Harry replied.

"Well, you could just stand in the window and draw in the crowds. Everyone loves you these days." George grinned.

Harry winced at the word love, but he had to smile.

"Like those Muggle zoos. Just put me in a cage and feed me and I'll be happy." Harry said.

"Such things can be arranged." Percy suddenly said as he entered the kitchen.

Harry looked up to the other Weasley brother. Although they had schooled together and he had visited the Burrow on scores of occasions, Percy was still like a stranger to him. The row he had with his family, in addition to his own oddities, tended to make him aloof and a stranger.

"Aye, just imagine. Harry Potter in a cage." Geroge grinned. "Think of all the money we could make selling tickets."

Harry groaned. "I think I've lost my taste for being in the spotlight." He said.

"Its not over, you know." Percy said, sitting down before Harry. His expression was one of all business and Harry began to feel that odd tingling sensation that News was coming. He had the same discussion with scads of Ministry officials over the last few weeks, the same feeling arose every time he saw one of them. "Although you've taken a few weeks off and have been out of the spotlight, there are still things that need to be attended to."

"Bloody hell, Percy." George groaned. "Can't you all just leave the poor man alone? All this Ministry badgering to have him appear, to give his support, and bow before the new Minister."

"Not bowing." Percy reared back, looking affronted. "Just a little speech and some support for the rebuilding going on. People need assurances that the Ministry is now cleaned of Voldemort's taint and is just and pure once more."

"I don't think the Ministry was ever that, even before Voldemort." George joked.

"I understand what you're saying, Percy. But I want nothing to do with it, I just want to go on with my life. Its better for everyone if they just forgot about me, let them mourn their dead, let them rebuild their lives, and let things continue as they will. I do not need to dance before a crowd, just to make the Ministry's job easier. They have a lot of work to do and they need to win back the respect of the people, by themselves. I'll not be apart of that." Harry said.

"'atta boy, Harry." George clapped him on the back once more. "Don't parade yourself for the amusement of the Ministry, you give them an inch, they'll demand a mile."

"I respect you decision." Percy said. Then he stood up and left the room.

"Sometimes I wish he'd just get that stick out of his arse." George smiled. "There's only so much saving of a person that can be done, at least he's not a sycophant anymore."

Harry merely smiled and sat at the table.

"Right, I'll let you stew in your thoughts of love and friendship and be on my merry. I've got to do a little business dealings and wheelings, taking Ron with me if you wanna come. Got to ram some business sense into his thick skull." George rose to his feet.

"No, I think I'll stay here."

"Hiding is never really the solution to anything, Harry." George grinned.

"But it doesn't hurt to try, no?"

George just laughed and left the kitchen. Bellowing for Ron to get out of bed and put on his good robes. Harry leaned against the table, putting his head into his hands. He smiled and breathed in the rich smell that was the kitchen.

A figure slid into the seat beside him. Harry looked to see Luna looking back at him.

"I suppose things are back to normal around here?" She asked.

"Mostly." Harry replied.

"Want to help me rebuild my home?" She asked.

"I suppose." Harry said warily. "I'm not much of a home builder type."

"You don't have to be. I got a book." With that she placed a large tome on the table. "It has all kinds of spells to repair things."

"Well, If there's a book…" Harry said.

The two rose and headed to the door, Luna chatting happily away. They stepped down the stairs and Harry came face to face with Ginny. A hard looked etched its way onto her face, but she did not storm off.

"I suppose you're coming with us." She said, ice could drip off her voice.

"Yes." He said.

"Right." Ginny turned and headed in the direction of Luna's house.

"This is going to be ever so much fun." Luna skipped after Ginny.


	13. Broken Homes

Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Broken Homes**

The day was hot and sweat poured off Harry like a river. Fixing a broken home wasn't as easy as simply waving a wand around, although most of it did seem to involve a lot of wand waving, but it also involved a lot of heavy lifting. As the only male there, the heavy lifting was left to Harry and the wand waving left to Ginny and Luna.

Harry didn't mind, there was a sort of un-focusing, a lack of thought state that he fell into a hour into the work. He moved mechanically, carried without much thought, and hefted rocks, shattered wood, and broken pieces of a destroyed home to and fro.

"Take a break, Harry." Luan said, setting a hand upon his bare shoulder.

Harry blinked, wiping sweat from his brow.

"What?"

"You've been working for three hours straight, take a break." Luna said.

Harry stood up straight, feeling a slight weariness in his arms and back He looked around and noticed the sun high in the sky, time had passed and he hadn't noticed. He shook his head and picked up his shirt and wand where he had shed them hours before.

"A bit of washing water?" Ginny asked.

"Sure." Harry was relieved, there didn't seem to be any harshness to her voice, no was there that dripping chill that made him miserable. "I woul-"

Suddenly shockingly cold water cascaded upon him. Harry choked and gasp, the exquisite cold of the water knocking everything out of him. He heard gales of laughter from Luna and Ginny.

Harry raised his wand and, shuddering, dried himself.

"Thanks." He said, pulling on his shirt. There was still a grin on Ginny's face, a bit of self satisfaction at what she had done. Harry did not begrudge her it, she deserved more in the way of revenge. He had hurt her and he had made her suffer a great deal int eh last week, he deserved everything she threw at him.

What surprised him was the lack of retaliation. Some part of him was in a constant state of tension, waiting for the moment where she would strike back. Hit him or Hermione with something painful and vengeful, but there had been nothing. Maybe she had been too devastated to plot, maybe she wasn't going to seek any sort of repayment. Harry did not know, but he knew he would bear it. He had to.

"Hungry?" Luna asked, pulling out a picnic basket from a canvas bag she carried.

"Harry's always hungry. Boys." Ginny replied, smiling slightly.

Harry nodded, settling down upon the cool grass beneath a heavy tree. The sunlight played through the leaves and danced in small golden spots upon his arms and legs, illuminating the motes of dust and pollen that filled the air.

"Not bad, for a few hour's work." Harry stated, looking toward the ruins of the Lovegood house.

"We've cleared much of the debris and now we'll need to begin putting things back together." Luna said. She opened the book before her and began to flip through the pages. "Looks like a lot of hard work." She frowned.

"A little hard work never hurt anyone." Ginny replied.

Luna nodded and set aside the book. She opened the basket and pulled out several bottles of chilled water, which Harry was thankful for, along with several cloth wrapped sandwiches made of thick black bread. Harry consumed it hungrily.

The days he had spent with the Weasley had been marked with high emotion and a lot of tree sitting. Harry felt slightly exhausted, the strain of lifting, moving, and hard work ached dully on him, but there was also a different feeling, one of euphoria, a feeling of a job well done that suffused him.

Although his muscles were beginning to stiffen and he knew he'd probably be sore by morning, Harry felt an urge to get back to work. It was better than simply idly his time away beneath the tree and hiding from the anger, resentment, and betrayal he had committed upon the Weasleys.

Harry figured there was something good about doing a job where he didn't have to think. Where all that was demanded of him was a strong back and the ability to move heavy things. Harry smiled at the thought as their lunch finished and the work began again.

He hit his stride again, lifting, moving, carrying, and hefting pieces of house and home to different locations, Luna calling out directions in a high voice. The work went by swiftly, midway through Harry noted Ginny laboring beside him, her face sheened with sweat and ginger hair plastered along her brow and the nape of her neck. She merley nodded at him as he noticed, not commenting or saying anything. Harry resumed his work.

Together they made short work of the debris, spreading them out, piling like materials together, and sorting through the mess made of a lifetime of possessions. The sun neared evening and Harry stood back, panting at the work. Ginny stood beside him, her shirt darkened with dirt and sweat, his breath coming in controlled gasps. Harry watched her for a moment and had to admire her for what she had done. She noticed him and gave him a wane smile.

Luna strode to the house, walking around the cleared are and poring over her book.

"What is she doing?" Harry asked.

"A repairing charm. Its similar to the spells cast on broken glasses and stuff." Ginny stood upright, using the back of hand to wipe her eyes. "Everything has a memory of how they used to be, your glasses remember how they're supposed to be, and manufactured things remember the shape they were. The thing is to find that spot where they were what they were, without going too far back. Say you got a metal spoon, you can revert it back to the metal that made it, if you try hard enough."

Harry nodded, not really understanding.

"Its good you came today." Ginny said in the silence that followed.

Harry looked at her. "I can only do so much sitting." He said.

Ginny smiled wanly. "I still love you." She said.

Harry nodded. "As do I."

"But not in that way, I suppose?" There was a brief sound of hope in her voice that made Harry feel miserable.

"No." He said, casting his eyes downward.

"I figure you two have been so close for so long, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Ginny said, folding her arms across her chest. "I just thought… after all this time, there was no chance of it happening." She cleared her throat. "If it would have happened, it would have happened sooner. You two were always so close, closer than Ron and you or her and I." She smiled sadly.

Harry was silent, knowing if he said anything, the spell would be broken and Ginny would come to anger. So he kept his mouth shut and watched her as she struggled internally with her emotions and thoughts.

She finally let out a hard breath and looked at Harry. "I love you both and although I'm hurt by this, I think I can forgive you both." She looked at him and stepped forward, Harry felt a spike of panic flash through him, but he did not move, instead he looked back at her.

"Its been a terrible couple of days, hasn't it?" She asked.

Harry spoke this time. "It has." He wanted to add more, to tell her, to explain to her why he did what he did, but he knew it was too early. The wound was still too tender and to push things now, they would only make things worse.

"The tow of you have been my best friends for years." She said. "I want my friends back."

Harry looked down at her and smiled. "I miss my friend, also."

Ginny smiled and stepped forward once again. Hesitantly, Harry wrapped her in his arms and she did the same, resting her head upon his chest. There was a brief sob and he felt her arms tighten around him.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

"I know."

"I didn't mean for it to come to this."

"I know." Ginny said.

They stood there while the sun set and the world was bathed in darkness. Luna watched them and smiled to herself, heading back toward the Burrow. They would come at their own pace.


	14. A Night Beneath the Tree

"I suppose that its progress

**Chapter Fourteen**

**A Night Beneath the Tree**

"I suppose that its progress." Hermione said, as they sat beneath the tree once more.

"I was surprised myself." Harry said, he yawned as the day's exertion had taken its toll. "She was very understanding."

"She a good woman." Hermione stated. "Although she shares a lot in common with Ron, she is still clear headed and able to put tins into perspective, once you give her time."

"At least things will be better now." Harry replied. "I don't think I could stand much more of this. Even though I know I'm the one who caused this entire mess in the first place. I just want things to be back to the way they were."

"Everything back to the way it was?" Hermione asked, her gaze distant.

"No. Not everything." Harry said. "There were some things that I would go through hell once more to keep the way they are." He added.

Night had fallen and the breeze that blew was still warm with the day's heat. It would be a good night, cool, clear, and filled with the bright pinpricks of stars for company. Harry lay sprawled out against the tree, the groove created by days of sitting and occupying felt comfortable. Hermione sat beside him, her face creased in thought.

Harry watched her, the wheels turned in her cavernous mind, thoughts churned and decisions were made. She looked at him, a small smile on her face.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Harry smiled and slid his hand into hers. She gripped his hand tightly.

"Tomorrow." She said.

"Best not push it." He told her.

"Tomorrow." She repeated and he nodded.

He continued to watch her, as she idly picked at bits of grass clinging to her robe. She cast them into the soft breeze, watching as they disappeared into the night. Her face was bathed in the starlight, the curve of her cheeks, of her lips, and the glint of her hair, all in stark relief against the black of the night.

"You must stop looking at me." She said softly.

"Why?"

"It seems… odd." She said, shaking her head.

"I don't see how. I like the way you look. I like looking at you." Harry said.

She glanced at him, he could see the high color in her cheeks, the look she gave him spoke volumes.

"I'm not used to this." She said.

"How so?"

"I'm not sure. No one's ever said the things you've said, done the things you've done." She said softly, her voice barely carrying above the rustling of the leaves overhead. "I suppose it gets some getting used to. Not to say it s a bad thing, its good. I like it… its just something I am not used to.

"What about Ron?" He asked. "He never did or said anything like that before?"

She looked toward the Burrow, her face falling into that sad expression he had gotten too used to seeing of late. She glanced back at him.

"He is a good man." She said, and stopped, trying to grope for words. "He's just not very articulate." She finished, she looked away again, staring down at the Burrow.

Harry sat up, pulling her close. She came willingly, leaning against his chest and slipping her fingers through his, and allowing his hand to rest upon her waist. She took a slow breath and he could smell the flowery scent of her, the smell of parchment, cool and dry, and utterly wonderful.

"He is a good man. He was more… physical and action orientated. Though he tried to say the sweetest things, it just never came out good. " Hermione continued. "It was sweet and it felt nice that he made the effort." She sighed softly, her fingers tightening against his. "I still love him. A part of me does, anyway."

"As I still love Ginny." Harry added.

She nodded slowly.

"I was expecting the worse." She stated. "I was expecting to lose the closest friends I had. I was prepared to leave the Weasleys forever." She took a deep breath. "I was truly and utterly terrified."

"Yet you were willing to go through with it. That is, before Ron found out." Harry said.

"As were you."

"As was I."

They were silent for a moment. He enjoyed the warmth of her presence, the cool of the night, and the knowledge that he was with a woman he loved. It filled him with a sense of peace and comfort that he had not felt since before the death of Dumbledore, not since before the death of Sirius, in fact.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated upon the figure before him. He knew that he would have given up everything for her. He would have faced Ron's ire and he would have suffered through their breaking of friendship, he would have withstood Ginny's wrath and her anger, he would have dealt with the crushing blow of losing the kindness and home of the Weasleys. He would have done it all, for her.

The thought stayed in his mind and he looked down at Hermione. He had not truly attempted to explore the depths of his feelings for her, but there it was, deep and un-abiding, wholeheartedly and overwhelming. Harry ran his hand through his hair and grinned to himself.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Harry replied.

"You're looking oddly silly with that grin." She stated.

Harry continued to grin. He leaned forward to kiss her and she closed the distance. .

.

Her breath was hot and her lips were sweet. He melded against her and knew, in his heart, that was where he wanted to be for the remainder of his life.

"I will make you become used to sweet sayings and looks." Harry said as their lips parted.

"I don't want to get used to it." Hermione whispered back.

"Then I'll stop saying them." He smirked.

"I didn't say to stop utterly." She shared his smirk.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

Her breath caught for a moment as she looked him in the eye, then all words and thoughts were drowned away.


	15. All's Well That Ends Well

Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Alls Well that Ends Well**

Harry awoke in his bed and lay there for a moment, staring at the weathered ceiling. He rose from it and put on his clothes, stumbling down the stairs in early more lethargy. The work from the previous day and the long night beneath the tree left him lacking in sleep, but there was a part of him that was buoyant and ready for the day.

The kitchen was full when he entered, the entire Weasley family sitting and readying for breakfast.

"Morning, Harry." Mr. Weasley said, nodding to him.

Ron gave him a nod, but added in a smile. George gave him another too. Percy glanced at him and continued ready the newspaper before him. He noted Ginny, Luna, and Hermione absent from the table.

"Went out for a bit of girl talk." George said.

"That Luna girl. She's a character." Mr. Weasley said, imitating Percy and returning to his newspaper.

"Aye, you should ask her out, Ron." George teased.

Ron gave him a baleful glare.

"Eat up, boys. We got a long day ahead of us." Mrs. Weasley set the food upon the table and Harry heartily joined in.

"What are you up to for the day?" Harry asked.

"Why rebuilding Luna's home." Mr. Weasley said.

"Really?"

"We heard what you and Ginny did for her yesterday, I suspect we can't be good guests and neighbors without lending a hand." Mrs. Weasley added. "Its only right."

"Aye, Ron's scared he's gonna ruin his soft hands." George grinned.

Ron gave him another baleful glare.

Breakfast was eaten and the table and dishes cleared before they, as a family, headed out to the Lovegood residence.

Hermione was there, waiting with Ginny and Luna when they got there. Harry looked at her and she gave him a smile, a look of relief radiating her face. Harry glanced at Ginny who gave a small smile and headed off with Luna to look over the house once more.

Harry crossed the distance to where Hermione stood, watching as the Weasley family descended upon the ruins of the Lovegood house. Harry stood beside her, slipping his hand into hers. She gripped his back and looked up at him with a smile.

"She's hurt, but she'll heal. She's angry, but she doesn't want to be." Hermione said.

"I'm glad." Harry smiled as they watched the others breaking off into small groups to ease the work.

"I'm glad also." She said.

The stood there for a moment.

"What next?" Hermione asked.

"I'm don't know." Harry responded.

George began yelling at them to lend a hand, waving exuberantly at them.

Harry smiled.

"I don't know what happens next, but I'm willing to find out." Harry said.

"Me too."

Hand in hand they walked down toward the others, the sun shone brightly that day and the skies were clear. Harry felt happy and Hermione held his hand.

**The End.**


End file.
